gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Voci fuori dal coro
| immagine=Episode_1.png | numero_stagione=01 | numero_episodio=01 | data_USA= 19/05/2009 | data_FOX= 25/12/2009 | data_Italia1= | lunghezza= 40 | canzoni= Don't Stop Believin', Can't Fight This Feeling, On My Own, Respect, Mr. Cellophane, I Kissed a Girl,You Are The One That I Want, Rehab | titolo_originale= Pilot | sceneggiatore= Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan | regista= Ryan Murphy | specialguest= | guest= | costar= | uncredited= | precedente= - | successivo= }} Voci fuori dal coro è il primo episodio di Glee. In questo episodio vengono raccontati i primi passi del club, vengono introdotti i principali personaggi della serie. Plot The start of the school day finds the Cheerios cheer squad relentlessly through their practice, led by their merciless coach, Sue Sylvester. Meanwhile, the football team surrounds the stylishly weary Kurt . After allowing Kurt to remove his Marc Jacobs jacket and manbag, the team unceremoniously tosses him into the dumpster. Spanish teacher Will Schuester eyes the school trophy case, in particular, a tribute to former Glee coach Lillian Adler. Later, after a slow-paced Spanish class, Will sits in the teacher's lounge with germaphobe Emma Pillsbury, the football coach and a caustic Sue. Will learns that the glee teacher, Sandy Ryerson was fired . Then, he visits Principal Figgins and asks to take over the glee club. Kurt , the stuttering Tina, and talented Mercedes audition for a hopeful Will. Fame-hungry Rachel Berry purposefully and confidently auditions, in spite of her private revelation that she was the one who got Sandy fired for inappropriate touching. After a disastrous first rehearsal, Rachel is upset that Will has cast Artie as the lead, especially since Artie iswheelchair bound. Will and Rachel talk and she tells him she needs a male lead who can follow her musically and physically. Also, reveals that she is tired of being hated and laughed at, and doesn't want to make a fool out of herself. Will meets with Principal Figgins, who tells him that he can't use the auditorium anymore, because Alcoholics Anonymous needs it for meetings and will pay rental fees. Will and Figgins strike a bargain: The Glee club can use the auditorium until Nationals. If they do well, they get to keep the auditorium. If they bomb, they will give it up. Figgins agrees, on the condition that Will runs detention - for free. Terri Schuester is exasperated at her work because her employee Howard Bamboo can't fold a fitted sheet. Will surprises her with a roast beef sandwich and news that he'll be working late for awhile. He then, runs into Sandy who is shopping for a toilet seat cover. Sandy tells Will that he's thrilled to be out of school and that he's making more money re-selling medical marijuana to other teachers. Sandy slips Will a sample packet saying, "First one's free." At school, Sue and Will talk. He asks her, if some of the Cheerios want to join glee. She then, explains the school caste system to Will, noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement." Sue tells Will that kids like to know what they are. Emma gets gum on her shoe while walking to school. Will, passes by and stops to help her. Emma advises Will to make Glee more popular by getting some of the popular kids to sign up. With help from the football coach, Will talks to the jocks about Glee and puts up an audition sheet. Later, after only getting joke names written on the sign-up sheet, a dejected Will hears singing coming from the boy's locker room. Following the sound, Will finds Finn Hudson singing in the shower. A desperate Will blackmails Finn into joining glee by telling him that marijuana was found in his locker, producing the marijuana supplied to him by Sandy. Despite Finn's protests, he ultimately agrees to join glee so he doesn't upset his mother. Finn privately reveals that his father died in Iraq. His love for music came from the Emerald Dreams lawn guy, who his mother took up with when he was young. After the lawn guy dumped his mother, Finn resolved to do whatever it took to make his mother proud. In rehearsals, Finn and Rachel sing the solos in "''You're the One That I Want''" from Grease. Will is hopeful that the glee club will get better and more people. That night, Will and Terri work on a puzzle in her craft room. He asks her to chaperone a field trip with the glee club to see last year's winner of Nationals, Vocal Adrenaline. They argue about how she doesn't have to time to help. Will confronts Terri with her Pottery Barn shopping habit, opening the craft closet to reveal mahogany toilet brush holders. She defensively tells him that there is nothing wrong with wanting nice things. At school, Will posts a sign-up sheet in the teacher's lounge for chaperones for the field trip. Emma quickly signs up. At football practice, Finn lies to teammate and friend Noah Puckerman about missing Saturday practice, telling him that his mother is having surgery to have her prostate removed. While at the other school to see their potential rivals perform, Rachel makes her play for Finn. He tells her that he already has a girlfriend, the president of the Celibacy Club, Quinn Fabray . Emma and Will share a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while he confides in Emma his marital problems. Vocal Adrenaline, the Glee Club's rival and last year's winner at Nationals perform "Rehab", to a rousing standing ovation. Will, Emma, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn sit, dumbfounded by the talent of the group. At school, Finn is surrounded by his football teammates. Puck tells him that women don't have prostates. Discovered, Finn admits the lie and is paintballed by the team. At home, Will is surprised by Terri , who announces that she is pregnant. Thrilled about the pregnancy, but worried about how he will provide for a family on a teacher's salary, Will tells the Glee Club the next day that he's leaving school in two weeks. Finn wonders if he no longer has to be in Glee if Will is leaving. In the Director's Cut, Will goes to the auditorium and sees a guitar. So, he sits in a chair and starts to sing [[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'Leaving on a Jet Plane']]. And, while the song is playing, Emma can be seen seeing a Thunderclap book where it can be seen, she draws a heart around Will's head in a photo of him winning the prize of the Teacher of the Year, comfirming her crush in him. Rachel vows to continue on without Will. Will fills out a job application for an accounting firm. Emma tells him that she's made an appointment for him in the career center. He agrees to go. Rachel confronts Finn about missing Glee practice. She tells him that he can't worry about what other people think about him. The football team meets up with Finn with a surprise. Artie, trapped in a porta-potty by the team, yells for help. Puck tells Finn that he gets to do the first flip of the porta-potty. He lets Artie out, and tells the team that he's going back to glee. Over Puck's protests, Finn tells him that both the football team and glee need him to win, so he'll do both. While pushing Artie to practice, he sees the Emerald Green guy spraying the football field singing to "Don't Stop Believin'". Finn apologizes to the Glee Club for leaving and then organizes them. Artie agrees to get the jazz band to play for them at rehearsals, Mercedes will do costumes, and Rachel will choreograph. Emma shows Will a tape of himself at the 1993 Glee Club at Nationals, performing (with him doing the lead) the mashup "That's The Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" by KC and The Sunshine Band. He admits that it was the greatest moment of his life, and he knew who he was in the world, at that moment. Will tells her that he feels the same way now, knowing that he has a baby on the way, and that he must provide for his family. Emma tells him that life worth living must be one that he's passionate about. As Will leaves the school, he hears the kids singing "[[Don't Stop Believin'|''Don't Stop Believin']]" by ''Journey. Following the sound, he steps into the auditorium to discover that the kids are actually good, really good. Will makes his decision - to stay and help the kids get to Nationals. Unknown to Will, an envious and competitive Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios Quinn and Santana watch despectively from above. Puck also watches from the entrance, watching Finn. Guest Stars *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders *Justin Gaston as Football Player *Melanie Henderson as Barb *Aaron Hendry as Darren *Jerry Phillips as Young Finn *Taisha Monique Clark as Giselle *Jane Galloway Heitz as Lillian Adler Trivia *First and last time Coach Sylvester calls Emma by her real name. Other times she calls her Irma, etc *Every Glee student, minus Artie, had an audition. Every song that the Glee students performed during their audtion was actually the song that actress/actor sang to get casted on Glee, everyone except Jenna who sang "Waiting for life to begin" during her Glee audition, but because she messed up the verse she had to chose another song. Featured Music *'"Where Is Love?"': from Oliver!. Sung by Hank Saunders and Sandy Ryerson *'"Respect"': by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes Jones *'"Mr. Cellophane"': from Chicago. Sung by Kurt Hummel *'"I Kissed A Girl"': by Katy Perry. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang *'"On My Own"': from Les Miserables. Sung by Rachel Berry *'"Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"': from Guys and Dolls. Sung by New Directions *'"Can't Fight This Feeling"': by REO Speedwagon. Sung by Finn Hudson *'"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'"': by Journey. Sung by Finn Hudson and Darren *'"You're The One That I Want"': from Grease. Sung by New Directions *'"Rehab"': by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty': by KC and the Sunshine Band. Sung by the 1993 William McKinley High School Glee Club *'"Leaving on a Jet Plane"': by John Denver. Sung by Will Schuester *'"Don't Stop Believin'"': by Journey. Sung by New Directions *[[When I Get You Alone|"When I Get You Alone":]] by Robin Thicke. Background song. Errors During "Can't Fight this Feeling," Finn's chest alternates from a normal appearance to looking extremely red and blotchy as the camera angles change. This is likely an irritation from the soap he used on his upper body as it probably took many take s to film the scene. Quotes Download The Pilot Script Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1